Harry Potter : L'après
by Pzikoz
Summary: Courte fiction. extrait : "Celui-qui-as-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était assis dans son fauteuil, au milieu de son salon, un couteau entre les mains, admirant le reflet du Soleil sur la lame" Sombre!


Petite Fanfiction qui m'est venu à l'esprit il n'y a pas longtemps. Très sombre, Voldemort sadique, J'ai mis T comme rating, mais si vous croyez que je dois mettre M dites moi le!!!

Merci!

Harry Potter, le survivant, celui-qui-as-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était assis dans son fauteuil, au milieu de son salon, un couteau entre les mains, admirant le reflet du Soleil sur la lame. Il jonglait avec l'idée d'en finir avec la douleur, la tristesse, la solitude, les remords. La victoire contre Voldemort lui avait coûté cher, très cher, trop cher.

La première victime avait été Hermione, mort dans un raid de mangemorts. Ses parents, pour fêter son retour de Poudlard l'avait amené au cinéma. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Hermione aperçu la marque des ténèbres à quelques rues d'où ils se trouvaient et elle courut dans cette direction. Elle avait combattu les mangemorts et les détraqueurs seuls, réussissant à les tenir à distance en attendant les aurors. Ses parents tentèrent de l'aider. Ce fut leurs pertes. Deux détraqueurs, qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, les attrapèrent à revers et aspirèrent leurs âmes. Lorsqu'Hermione aperçut cela, son attention glissa une simple seconde, juste assez pour qu'un sort traverse sa défensive et la frappe derrière la tête, lui fracassant le crâne. Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, les mangemorts étaient en cercle autour d'elle, la regardant agoniser durant de longues minutes, souffrant l'enfer. Cette nuit-là, elle sauva d'innombrables moldus qui ne purent jamais apprécier ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, ayant eu leur mémoire effacée. Elle ne reçut ni médaille ni honneur, le ministère ne reconnaissant pas son acte de bravoure, car elle avait tué des puresangs, alors qu'elle n'avait sauvé que des moldus.

La deuxième victime fut Ronald Weasley. Les mangemorts le capturèrent lors d'une attaque sur l'allée de Traverse. Il fût frappé d'un sort de stupéfaxion lors de la salve initiale des mangemorts. Il n'eut aucune chance de se défendre. Des mangemorts capturés plus tard racontèrent comment il avait été torturé personnellement par Voldemort pendant une semaine entière. Le seigneur ténébreux cessa seulement lorsque Ron cessa de crier, ayant perdu toute raison. Les mangemorts découpèrent son corps en trois morceaux, envoyant la tête à la famille Weasley, le torse à Harry et les membres restants à la fiancée de Ron, Luna Lovegood. Celle-ci, recevant l'amour de sa vie en morceaux , perdît toute raison et s'enleva la vie. Elle fut la troisième victime.

Les trois victimes suivantes furent toutes tuées alors qu'ils tentaient de venger la mort de leur frère. Ils montèrent une expédition sur un repère connu de mangemorts. Malheureusement, le repère était connu car Voldemort avait monté une embuscade à cet endroit pour les aurors. Ginny, Fred et George n'eurent aucune chance et furent tué sur le coup, les quarante mangemorts composants l'embuscade n'eurent qu'à lancer une salve, qui transperça les boucliers des trois Weasley qui tombèrent rapidement. Ils furent parmi les seules victimes à ne pas subir une mort lente et douloureuse. Leurs corps furent retrouvés, sauvagement mutilés, dans l'allée des embrumes.

Neville Londubat fut le prochain à partir. Voldemort, ayant finalement réussi à mettre la main sur le reste de la prophétie, décida de se débarrasser de l'autre enfant dont parlait la prophétie. Il commença par infiltrer des agents à Sainte-Mangouste. Les parents de Neville furent sauvagement violés et battus, avant d'être tué puis fixé au mur où ils furent trouvés, encore vivants, trois heures plus tard par une infirmière. Les secours arrivèrent malheureusement trop tard et lorsque Neville réussit à se rendre à l'hôpital, seul son père était encore en vie. Lorsqu'il vit son fils, il lui dit 'Je t'aime mon fils', avant de pousser son dernier soupir. Un médicomage eut donc à expliquer à Neville que Voldemort avait sans aucun doute réussi à sortir ses parents de leurs états végétatifs, probablement afin que Voldemort puisse avoir le plaisir de les entendre crier. De nombreux sorts de silence ayant été trouvés sur la pièce prouvèrent la véracité du fait. Neville subit un choc nerveux. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital un mois plus tard, juste à temps pour la rentrée à Poudlard, il fut intercepté entre l'allée de Traverse et King Cross. Lorsque les élèves sortirent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Neville, mort, était accroché au mur, d'une manière semblable à ses parents. Un message était écrit sur son corps, annonçant la victoire prochaine de Voldemort sur Harry.

Remus Lupin et Nymphedora Tonks furent les prochains à subir le courroux du seigneur ténébreux. Ils furent capturés lors d'une soirée romantique dans un restaurant à quelques rues de square Grimmaurd. Voldemort enferma Remus et Tonks dans une cage durant deux semaines, les laissant seuls. Lorsqu'il revint, il ouvrit les fenêtres de la pièce dans lesquelles la cage était située, laissant l'éclat de la pleine lune frapper Remus. Celui-ci se réveilla douze heures plus tard, et regardant autour de lui, il ne put apercevoir que les restants de Tonks. Il avait encore un morceau de cheveux de Tonk entre les dents. Il prit le couteau en argent qu'un mangemort lui lança et il se trancha la gorge. Son corps fut envoyé au ministère et lorsqu'on trouva des effets personnels de Tonk dans son estomac, il fût condamné à titre posthume à Azkaban, empêchant à quiconque de lui rendre un hommage posthume. Son corps fut brûlé et exposé, permettant à Voldemort de profiter de la colère des autres Loups-garou pour les recruter et grossir son armée.

Les deux victimes qui suivantes étaient également un couple, Molly et Arthur Weasley. Désespérés par la mort de leurs quatre plus jeunes enfants, ils attaquèrent le manoir Malefoy et réussirent à capturer celui-ci ainsi que trois autres mangemorts en plus d'en tuer quatre autres. Un procès fut rapidement mis en place, afin que peu de sorciers en soient au courant. Lorsque Molly et Arthur se présentèrent comme témoins, ils furent arrêtés par les aurors personnels de Cornelius Fudge. Ils furent aussitôt jugés coupables des meurtres de trois puresangs influents dans le ministère, ainsi que d'avoir pénétré sans autorisation sur une résidence privée. Ils reçurent un baiser de détraqueur dix minutes après le début du procès. Le reste du monde n'apprit leurs morts que deux jours plus tard, lorsque le ministère décida enfin de publier les détails du procès et de leurs exécutions dans la gazette du Sorcier, où ils furent décrits comme des êtres sanguinaires et sans merci.

Les victimes qui suivirent furent tuées lors de la plus grosse bataille de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le village fut attaqué par près d'une soixantaine de mangemorts et une vingtaines de détraqueurs. L'AD fut rapidement décimée, Voldemort ayant obtenu une liste des membres et avait ordonné à ses mangemorts d'en faire une priorité. Treize des dix-huit membres restants de l'association moururent lors de la bataille. Les cinq membres restants, Katie Bell, Michael Cornet, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones et Dennis Crivey étant tous gravement blessés.

Harry, qui était en train de détruire le dernier Horcrux durant la bataille, se dépêcha de se rendre à Poudlard aussitôt qu'il reçu note de la bataille. Il veilla au chevet de son amoureuse durant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le feu vert pour sortir de l'hôpital. Lorsque tous les membres restants de l'AD purent sortir, les funérailles pour les vingt-sept victimes de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard eurent lui. Voldemort avait attendu ce moment pour frapper. Profitant d'un léger relâchement de sécurité, il introduit sept mangemorts, déguisé en parent de victimes, sur le terrain de Poudlard. Ceux-ci se mirent rapidement au travail pour faire tomber les défenses magiques entourant le château. La bataille finale commença.

Harry ordonna à ses amis et à son amour de se mettre à l'abri et se dirigea vers Voldemort, qui l'attendait. Le survivant et le seigneur ténébreux se livrèrent un duel mémorable qui dura près de quinze minutes. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pris le dessus à partir de la dixième minutes et cinq minutes plus tard il réussit à stupéfixé et à attacher Harry. Des mangemorts apportèrent bientôt le corps inanimé du reste de ses amis. Le dernier corps amené fut celui de Susan Bones, son amour, son ami de cœur depuis maintenant deux ans. Le mangemort qu'il l'avait déposé là cracha sur le corps et regarda Harry. Severus Snape. Le cœur d'Harry se brisa ainsi qu'une partie de sa raison. Sa magie répondit bientôt à ses émotions et les liens retenant Harry disparurent bientôt, le laissant jeter un sort, sans baguette, sur Voldemort qui mourut sur le coup, son cœur ayant été compressé jusqu'à explosion par Harry. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Rogue et lui sauta dessus, et se mit à le frapper et à le frapper, sans relâche, le visage du traître se déformant sous les coups, le sang sortant de ses yeux et enfin Harry dut arrêter, lorsque six aurors le restraigit physiquement. Le corps de l'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard était maintenant impossible à identifier, son crâne ayant été cassé par les poings d'Harry.

Harry fut amené de force au ministère de la magie, où le ministre tenta de le faire enfermer pour meurtre. Heureusement pour Harry une partie des employés du ministère vinrent à sa défense. Fudge fût condamné à la prison à vie et Harry envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste pour traiter les blessures qu'il avait subi.

Le monde magique était en extase, étant enfin libre de Voldemort et profitait de l'occasion pour chanter les louanges d'Harry Potter, celui-qui-as-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Une force spéciale d'auror du nouveau ministre, Amelia Bones, fut déployée autour de la chambre de Sainte-Mangouste où il était traité enfin de le laisser en paix. Deux semaines après son admission il sortit au milieu de la nuit, aucun auror ne tenta de l'arrêter et il se dirigea vers Godric Hollow, qu'il avait fait réparer en secret l'année précédente.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait fui le monde magique et il était encore une fois dans son salon, regardant le couteau entre ses mains. Les derniers jours son envie d'en finir était de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus pressante. Il ne réussissait pas à dormir, les corps ensanglantés, démembrés ou mutilés de ses amis lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Le sommeil tentait sans cesse de le gagner, mais la peur de ses cauchemars réussissait à le tenir éveillé. Il ferma les yeux, pour les reposer quelque peu, et tomba endormi. Il tenta immédiatement de se réveiller, sans succès. Susan Bones vint le rejoindre dans son rêve, non pas ensanglantée ni blessée, mais dans sa robe blanche qu'elle avait portée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta volontiers. Elle ne dit rien, mais l'amena au centre d'une piste de danse. Elle se colla sur lui et ils commencèrent à danser. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par de nombreuses personnes. Harry reconnus Ron et Luna, Fred et Alicia, George et Katie, Neville et Hannah, Ginny et Dean, Hermione et Victor Krum, les parents d'Hermione, Molly et Arthur, Cedric et Cho, Remus et Tonks Lupin, Sirius Black et deux demoiselles qu'il ne connaissait pas, Albus et Minerva et enfin James et Lily Potter.

Les larmes firent bientôt leur apparition sur le visage d'Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en les voyant tous là, joyeux, dansants, loin de tous les soucis du bas monde. La main de Susan se posa sur son visage et elle sécha ses pleurs, en lui faisant un hochement de la tête. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et bientôt Harry se sentit tiré vers l'arrière, loin de ses amis. Il tenta de s'accrocher à sa bien-aimée, mais celle-ci écarta ses bras et lui fît un signe d'au revoir de la main.

Harry se réveilla, le visage humide. Il laissa tomber le couteau par terre et pleura pendant près d'une heure. Lorsqu'il sécha ses larmes, il sentit une force qui tentait de le pousser en dehors de son fauteuil, des mains qui le tiraient en dehors du siège qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis près de deux jours. Il réussit finalement à se lever et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il n'y avait rien, mais il savait que ses amis désiraient qu'il continue, qu'il vive. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui il sortit puis transplana à Paris où Fleur et Bill avaient déménagé et l'avaient invité à maintes reprises.

Dans le salon qu'il venait de laisser, dans un cadre qu'il avait vidé puisqu'il contenait une photographie de Queudver, se trouvait maintenant une vingtaine de ses amis, souriants et s'amusant entre eux, attendant le retour de leur ami.


End file.
